solo time
by crazyxkidz
Summary: My first fan fiction - Judy goes around to nicks apartment to talk but then discovers something. If is successful will do more chapters and storys I know the chapters are short but they are regularly updated with chapters about twice a day..
1. Chapter 1

**Guitar solo.**

Judy silently skipped towards nick's apartment door . Nick lived in a surprisingly nice block,well lit and up to date.

Judy was about to to do her usually 3 knock routine (knock,knock,knock Nicky- times three) she found that doing this it made him annoyed and she found it funny. But the door was already slightly open. She knew that nick was in there because his car was outside and she could see his car keys through the gap.

She pinned down her ears and sneaked through the door . she stood behind his living room door . Judy could hear him rummaging.

What happened next was not expected.

A guitar , I had no Idea he played ,she thought. She kinda felt happy and proud for him for some strange reason.

He started playing a familiar song , it was "its my life " by bon had an awesome singing voice.

Judy waited till the chorus and burst through the door singing, "its my life,its now or never ,I ain't gonna live forever , I'm just gonna live while I'm alive ,its my life" she sang at the top of her lungs in her best singing was greeted by a equally scared and frightened and confused fox.

"Hey. Why did you stop"

"I..i didn't know you we..were here..j..udy"Nick stated stammering

"You dumb fox"

A/n **plz leave reviews and if you like it I will do more chapters and story's .**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"How come you never told me you played" Judy asked,feeling slightly smug.

"Well,to be honest" he said while scratching his head just behind his ear. " I don't like the thought of someone thinking that I'm sensitive or girly."Nick was looking down at the floor clearly embarrassed,his cheeks tinned redder than his fur.

"I won't tell anyone...if its any constulation I think that its..sweet"

The tip of Judy's ears also turning pulled them down...again

"What did you want anyway carrots."

Nick was clearly trying to change the subject.

"I came to tell you that chief bogo has given us the week off as a way to say thank you for completing that case"

They had just finished working on a big case that had all of the other officers stumped,but like always they were not intimidated by the vast victim list.

"I tried to say no but he is isisted and I know that you would have killed me if I didn't take it" the grey rabbit stated.

"So,if you want we could go on a vacation to bunnyburrow,then I could take you to meet my we could sleep in my old room..SEPERATLY though"

"No expensive hotel,sounds good to me,what's the catch"he said with caution.

"well,we would have to share a house with my siblings ."

"That's fine,how many you got"

"Three."

"That will be…"nick said but was stopped mid sentence.

"Hundred"judy stepped back kinda expecting him to blow up.

After a couple of minutes he finally spoke up.

"That's ok,I guess" he stamamered still shocked how Judy could have survived in a house like that as a kid.

"But one question how are you even alive I'm surprised you could survive like that?" He questioned.

"Well I was the third oldest out of them all,so I got my own room but most have to share. You do get used to it after a while."

"One thing do you parents know that I'm a fox?"

"Not exactly, but I don't care what they think about you being a fox because your my fox and my fox only"

She said as she flung her arms around him and did what nick could only describe as being squeased to death.

She let go and skipped toward the door

"We are leaving first thing tomorrow,so get packing"she called,still skiping

"Sly bunny" he called back at her.

The words "you bet cha" could be heard from just outside his apartment door.

He chuckled to himself and thought "this will be fun."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The passenger side car door opened with a drove a deep yet neon purple Audi stylish for a country sometimes wondered how she could afford it,she took a lot of pride in her car,it was constantly being polishihed and had rainbow solar powered LED light strips round the metal plates on her spray painted wheels and she even had the bonnet customised to her taste. To be honest it looked like a car from the future.

The deep red,black and brown fox,who was wearing,unusually for him,a shiny sleek black leather jacket which covered his white Ralph Lauren polo and slim jeans. He was carrying two black addidas duffle bags.

"Can I put these in the the back?" He asked.

"Sure." Judy slightly stunned by the young fox's apperance.

He flug his luggage behind his seat onto the small bench seats that squated behind and jumped into the and Judy were going for a nice quiet and peaceful meal before their trip to bunnyburrow as that would not be slammed the door shut and wrapped the seat belt around him before asking where they were going.

"I thought that we would try that Italian in the rainforest district."

"Sounds nice." He replied with enthusiasm. Judy rammed the key into the engine they sped of towards their destination.

"Table for two please" Nick asked the feline waitress.

"Certainly,right this way"she replyed as she lead them both to a table booth. The table had a square black,glittery granite top with a single rose in a cream coloured from table were a dark green sofa chairs.

"i will be your waitress today,my name is abi,here are the menus and just call me over when you both are ready to order."

"Cheers." Both nick and Judy replayed in unison.

After finishing the meal with laughs they set back off in the car towards bunnyburrow.

They had been sat in a comfortable silence for five minutes thinking on how such evening the pair had shared together.

"You know I really like that new look of yours,why don't you dress like that often?" Judy asked while glancing towards him but still looking at the road.

"This outfit is only for special occasions." He resopnded

"So, why is this special" she asked back with her curiosity growing.

"no reason"

"Tell me...pleeeaassee!"

"Because I'm with you" he murdered under his breath.

A/n- **wont be adding more till tomorrow you all enjoy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

"What?" She questioned trying to sound as gentle as possible,she slowly pulled the car into the empty layby which was souronded by trees and a purple lit sky.

It was sunset.

The car had came to a total stop leaving the sound of only the despurate red fox and the vunreble gray bunnies breath to be heard. She pondered at him.

At his sleek red tonned fur and his emerald green eyes which shone in the low light were gazing at the was then Judy saw the genuine nick. The face that she had only seen yet once before,when they were on the tram,where nick had shown her beneath the skin of the ex-con,when he had shown his true colours and the last thing she wanted to do was to repaint them. Like before she had made that gentle gesture that may have seemed like nothing but ment a whole lot more. her paw on his arm.

With a heavy sigh he turned to meet her gaze ,those beautiful lavander coloured eyes he could she that they were wide with antisipation.

"Judy…"

He paused again,looking back toward his padded pores which he held on his lap and began fidgeting.

She could tell that nick was extremely nervous and she was now holding his paw in hers.

"Nickie,what ever it is you can tell me,I will always be here for you." she reassured him with her small bunny legs folded and tuck beneath her.

"Well,I have been wanting to tell you I really have." His eyes now meeting with hers."you know how much I have keeping things and I love you,you know that." Judy now starting to think that this was something bad."but what would you do or say if I told you that I kinda loved you in a different way." He gave those words chance to sink saying "you know what dosnt matter,forget what I just said."

"Nick.."

"Judy.."

"I ..would say that I loved you too."

"No , not like that mean.." He tried to speak bit was silenced by a set of bunny lips against his.

"I knew exactly what you ment nick."

She said as she smugly looked up towards him.

"Sly bunny."

"Dumb fox."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The engine was restarted and so was there train of thought.

" I'll put some music on,you pick nick." the happy bunny asked while she gazed up through her glass roof at the appearing glistening the exact image showng in her eyes.

The pair of mammals had just admitted their sheared love for one both felt a bit unsure on what was really happening.

"I'll have to turn you in you know,ya rhyme you crime." off duty oficer Nick Wilde pulled out his carrot smartphone and swiped though to find "mostify." He found his favourite playlist and channeled it though to Judy's car speaker that she kept in the boot( because it was that big).

*born to be in background*

"Really wilde , you were practically born to be Wilde ."

"You haven't seen Wilde yet."

"Well " Mr Wilde " we had a deal now switch I'm tierd ."

The 2 foot bunny stepped out the car and so did the 3 foot fox.

Nick picked something out of his duffle bag and shoved it back in his pocket without a pair of violet eyes spotting before stepping foot in the had appeared on the passenger side with a change of clothes.

"I can't sleep in these,so I'm getting changed I jump in the back."

Miss hopps jumped behind in to the bench michevious fox instantly reached for the mirror.

Within a matter of seconds his tie has found its way wrap around his neck.

"You **dare** Nicholas P wilde ." came a very stern voice from behind followed by a microspoic giggle dispite her using all her might to hide that he replyed "okay,okay cottontail don't get your fur in a fluff.'

"Hmm."

Less then a minute had passed and the newly dressed officer has hopped back in her seat. She was wearing a short sleeve top that read "meow you doing" from the popular TV show friends it was the popular catchphrase of joey tribianni a who was a kangaroo. The top was accompanied by some gray shorts.

Click went the seat belts and Judy curled up in a tiny ball.

"Nick."

"Yes fluff"

"What are we."

"We are what ever you want us to be babe."

With that she rested her little head and said

"Night...boyfriend."

"Right back at ya girlfriend."

They both thought about the other half in their relationship,they thought about how far they had came since the start ,they thought about the wonderful future they would share together. They both felt a great sense of pride to be the others half.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Judddy" nick said softly into the sleepy rabbits ear.

"Judddy" he said one again however a bit started to open hers to find nick an inch away from her face. " but I'm tierd I don't wanna drive." At that moment she sat up still running those tierd little eyes to find she wasn't in the car she was in a white premier inn hotel was still in her PJs . Nick had spotted the puzzled face on the young mammals face. "I was getting really tierd and I didnt want to wake you to switch as you look so cu..happy while your sleeping." He explained with a kind smile. "But wasn't this expensive nickie these rooms normally are especially with a on-suite?" She looked around the room,there was a black and silver coffee table at each side of the bed each holding a lamp. Directly opposite from her was a lovely could see two mammals backs while they held hands and they were watching the sunset,like how the off duty partners had did the night before.

"Only the best for my beautiful girlfriend." he bent down a kissed her. "Come on, I have something to show you" the red fox took the small bunny's paw and lead her to the double glass doors which she didn't even notice where there.

"Why did you wake me up its night.?" she asked full of curiosity.

"You'll see ." he asked with his signature smile. She found her self standing on a balcany with a glass guard. "Woah ." from where she was standing she could see a lake toppted still by that sunset she seen earlier and underneath that she could see a children's play park and her car parked by the side. "Beautiful,isn't it,just like you."

"Aww , such a gentleman."

"Judy.. Ive been wanting to tell you something but I didn't quite know how to.." He to a long deep breath and sighed."Judy ,I know this is chessy but .. Anyway,since you came into my life all you have done is make it better , you were my only candle in a world of darkness. I love you and I always will, the other day I started thinking what my life would be like without you and to be honest its a life that's not worth living,that's why..and I know its really soon but .."

He got down on his left knee.

"Nicky." She said with uncertainty.

"Judith hopps would you do me the honer of becoming my wife?" He asked with the gentlest smile he can the emotional bunny burst out into tears of joy,she flung her arms around his neck and jumped into his arm,then she whispered into his ear" yes ,of I will you dumb fox ." the fox who was now sheading tears himself pushed her down got out a small little velvet box which withheld a sliver ring with a crystal diamond . "oh my god nick how long have you have you had this ?"

"Bout a year,year and a half dosnt matter ." he slid the ring on her pettite fingers .

"Wait..you've had it that long,wait hangon a moment what's the date today?"

"24 April."

The bunny was taken back .

" a exactly 2 years since we meet .!"

She exclaimed.

"You knew didn't you ?"

"Mabey." That sly face was back

A lot had happened in twenty four hours.

"We better get going." He stated .

"I suppose so ..financé ." the gray mammals said playful at her new husband to be.

They picked up there luggage and got changed and fixed there fur. And left paw in paw.

Together for ever.

"Cottontail."

" yes Blueberries."

"Bluberries , I like that, how are you gonna tell your parents?"

"I have know idea."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They pulled up next to a wonderful country house the size of a mansion. It was painted a light creamy yellow with a white painted wooden that porch stood a light brown chair swing for two. Adjacent to that were brown double doors that were rounded at the top and on the otherside of the doors we weved basket chairs.

"Here we are babe." Said the fox to his bunny fiancée.

"Have you got a plan?" He asked her.

"What do you think I have been thinking about for the last half hour."

"Why'd I ask,you've always got a plan ."

The pair walked up to the doors nick unsuccessfully tried to hide behind Judy before deciding that it was useless.*knock knock * Judy looked up to her fiancée and could easily tell that he was nervous.

"Nicky, it'll be fine."

The door in front of where they had been standing, an smilier but older gray female but stood before them.

"Ahh,Judy I've missed you so much!" Mrs hopps exclaimed as she took her in for a big hug. Mrs hopps let go and turned to could see that she was uneasy about him being a fox but was soon comfored by the kind smile display by Mrs hopps. "And you must be ready I must say its lovely to meet you!" She then turned to the both of them and said "you've timed it right tea is ready." Nick followed the pair of bunny's to a enormous dinner table on their was plates ,sources and bowls full of salad,veg,vegetable lazange and other mouthwatering main dishes waiting to be the prey of 303 bunnies and one fox.

Stu hopps , Judy father,at the sight of her,rushed towards her and boweded down to his officer daughter and took her and and did this as he new at made Judy feel like a princess like she was in his eyes. He sprung back like Tigger (off a cartoon called winne the pooh about these strange creatures called humans.)

"Ehhh...bonnie would you come here for a second?!" He said staring a the engagement ring given to her the night had immediately saw they ring her as well displaying an astounded look.

"Honnie , is that an.." Mrs hopps was stood mid sentence by her daughter.

"yes it is and I know this is a surprise but your not the only one that's been surprised." She stated with no hesitation.

"Wow.. We hand no idea that you were even dating… So,who's the lucky mammal whoes heart you've stolen?" Bonnie asked pushing her husband out the way with is mouth still gauping open and still standing there speechless.

"Well…..ahummm…" she moved her eyes towards nick as to ask her for help.

"Well,I think what she's trying to say is, that even though you may disagree or disapprove her choices , she wants you to remain by her side and that her fiancée is uh,well, it me."

Both of the parents were stuck in thier tracks with shock however stu face had gone from shocked to I'm having a heart gave it time to sink and Judy looked into each other eyes with deep concern then to the ground of which they stood on.

"I must apologise to the both of you, we are a bit stuck in our ways and a bit old fashioned but I must say that now I have gave it chance to settle in I must tell you that I'm extremely happy for you and that I knew that you and nick are made for each other, I have seen the way he looks at you, I saw you both at an interview on the TV after the night howler case, and yes I did know that he was a fox what you had seen at the door was just terrifyingly good acting." Bonnie pair were dumbfounded by her turned to nick with another kind and friendly smile.

"Nick you are always welcome her ,you should never feel afraid to talk to us we are family and ibmist thank you for your honesty towards us and how happy you have made judy."

She gave him a heartwarming hug just like his mother did before she sadly past away a month before he had met Judy it must be a mother's thing he was the first to leave the had been so long since he had felt a part if a family.

"Thank You, very much ..it means a lot .. To the both of us."

He stated as he lung his left arm around Judy's waist and pulled her close.

Judy was not new to nicks could she he was tearing up.

"Never let them see that they get to you nick Wilde.!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

"Well,we better turn in for the night." Said the tiny bunny as she gave a great big yawn and stretch.

"Ya right there fluff." the droopy eyed fox answered. He looked down to his right to the also droopy ears that were joined to his new fiancées head.

"Yous kids to get to bed you have to be up early in the morning." Stu,judy's father had 's face had twisted from tired to confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, tomorrow your mam and I are taking you to look at dresses and nick to look at suits and I know it's early but there is a big sale on." Bonnie had was happy but slightly shocked at how early they were getting their clothing but could not help but smile at the thought of Judy in a wedding was feeling the same however was a bit worried if nick was ready but saw his glowing smile.

"Okaayy see you in the morning!" She exclaimed as she walked towards the living room and Mrs hopps' living room was floored with a fluffy,like them,cream carpet . t It was topped with a rouge barktorian the corner there was a very large TV I guess for all the kits to see.

"Ya sleeping down here fox?" Judy had turned to face him he had been thinking about their special day.

"Yeah,sorry about that." The young fox had sprung out of his seat and traced Judy's tracks that she was had followed her up two small spiral staircases.

"Are we nearly there yet carrots, I feel like I have just climbed Everest. " he asked getting more tired by the second.

"Aaaaand yes." She told him,she opened a door to a sparingly large room.

They stepped inside an shut the door "It's been years since I've been in her I haven't changed a single thing since I left school." She bright blue walls accompanied by violet the far corner pearched a also blue drum kit and an electronic guitar Nick had noticed this and was very interested he went and picked it up a strummed it.

"Woah nick shh my bro and sis are in bed!' She exclaimed nick immediately replied" oh fox sorry I forgot. " nick was worried that I he had women them from their sleep.

"Got cha , I was just kidding we got this room sound proofed when I got my drums.." Her voice contained a small turn to her with an annoyed face much like a child after they get cold when there mam told them to but they didn't.

"You can sleep on the bed and I will sleep on the floor,it will be like camping. I'm just gonna get changed. She walked into to en-suite that pearched in the corner of her room and closed the door,leaving nick alone with his wandered around her room, it was like seeing a movie thrrougj her child had plonled himself onto her old white cabin bed, on the adjacent wall was her class photos all the way through primary and then a photo from year seven and a photo of her from year nine then another class one in year eleven(last year). On her reception photo she was stood in the middle with a big chessy grin and badly brushed/cut fur . you could even see where she had tried to scribble her face out. At that precise moment she emerged from her en-suite, she was wearing gray and black legging like trossers and a top with her favourite childhood cartoon,spongebob

Judy liked these PJs but was a bit sceptical to wear them as they came from barkmart a international store that's clothes were manufactured in sweatshops.

"Right ,YOU, CHANGED ,NOW!" she ordered with a stern voice she did this as she knew that it was going to be hard to get him to sllep , after all evolution or not foxes were naturally nocturnal. After nick huffed and closed the door it was now Judys turn to do the thinking. She really wanted to JUST share a bed with him as soon they were gonna be despuatly wanted nick to ask did not at all feel comfortable doing it herself. She pondered up to her bedroom door and locked it tight she liked her privacy very much then ploded along and made her airbed® and curled up in knew that the next moment were going to be had appeared from behind the door wearing only a pair of Simpson® bottomes,this made Judy shiver.

He like Judy had walked up to the bed this time and snuggled into turned the light of from a little remote control at the side of her pillow when she said to nick

"Night FIENCÉÉ ."

"Night future wife he replied.

Five minutes of scilence had passed between them . Nick ,who was staring up at the glow in the dark stars that covered her ceiling, took a big breath and sighed.

"Fluff,you still awake?" He asked

"yeah why !" She answered.

"I would be a very crappy husband to be if I let NY wife to be sleep on the floor soo… come on share thus bed with me" he commanded her. She did as he said and mussled her head into his neck,fur against fur felt very plelasent for the both of them

"Goodnight Nicky."

"I won't bite ." he recalled

 **AA/N sorry it took so long I have had tests at school**


End file.
